1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable basketball apparatus which is relatively simple in construction, easy to securely mount at a selected location and easy to move when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of basketball is a popular game in the United States, as well as in many parts of the world. The game is played at home, elementary schools, high schools, colleges and universities and finally by professional teams. The apparatus consists of a ring or hoop of a certain diameter, mounted on a board and means for holding the unit a certain height above the ground. The official height is 10 feet from the ground level to the rim of the hoop. A basketball of predetermined diameter is used in play.
The interest in the game starts at an early age. Typically, parents provide their children with equipment at home in the following ways:
(1) The board and goal is mounted to the wall or above the garage door, support braces being typically anchored to the roof of the house to support the board and goal. Most homeowners associations reject this arrangement due to unsightliness; in addition, this configuration can cause damage to the house and cause roof leakage.
(2) A pole is permanently placed in the ground using concrete. This requires digging a large hole, mixing concrete, holding the pole in place and pouring concrete around it and holding the pole straight until the concrete sets. If the user is not happy with the location of the pole or wants to move to a new home, the choice is to leave or destroy the pole.
To cope with the problems noted hereinabove, the portable basketball unit was designed. In this case, the pole is mounted on a base consisting of a large tank, the tank being filled with about 400 pounds or more of water or sand to provide stability. Two or more wheels are provided to move the unit around. The unit thus can be moved to the driveway, walkway or streets. About 70% of the basketball units sold are portables. However, many problems are associated with the portable basketball unit. Specifically:
(1) The unit is vulnerable to gusts of wind and can unpredictably tip over, causing unsafe and dangerous conditions.
(2) It is more convenient to fill the tank with water rather than sand. However, many of the water tanks develop leaks. If this condition is not detected in time, the unit could fall over, causing injury or even death.
(3) The backboard acts as a sail and thus wind can push the unit from the driveway into the street or tip it over, causing unsafe conditions.
(4) If the unit is placed in the street, children get so involved in the game that they ignore oncoming cars and traffic, thus hurting themselves or others.
(5) Due to the difficulty and awkwardness of moving a heavy unit around, the unit may be left in the street after the game causing unsafe conditions. In this regard, some governmental units approved ordinances that in effect requires residents to keep portable basketball units off streets and sidewalks at night, violators being subject to fines. To avoid litigation, homeowners associations and city governments are working to find a way to cope with these problems.
What is desired therefor is to provide a portable basketball unit which is safe, lightweight and economical and which avoids the problems noted hereinabove.
The present invention provides a basketball unit, or apparatus, in which a safe and suitable location, can be selected, the unit then assembled and mounted in place in a short time. The unit can be moved to a different location at will, the pole and board being easily removed and stored. The unit does not require weights, water tanks or concrete. The apparatus of the present invention is safe, will not tip over in the wind, is easily disassembled and stored and easily remounted for play. At the end of the day, the unit is removed again and returned to storage, such as in a home garage.
The unit comprises a conventional hoop and backboard. The pole is modified at the base portion thereof to the extent that an external brace system can be secured thereto. Auger screws are secured to the brace system and driven into the ground. The base unit is attached to the auger screws and a leveling collar and adjustment leveler is used to cause the pole to be substantially vertical. The attachment members are then tightened and the middle and upper portions of the pole are attached, the basketball unit being ready for play.
The present invention thus provides a simple, lightweight economical and safe portable basketball unit whereby the unit is secured at a designated area of the ground.